The New Essential Chronology
Die New Essential Chronology ist ein geschichtliches Nachschlagewerk, das die gesamte Geschichte des Star Wars-Universums seit der prä-republikanischen Ära ab ca. 100.000 VSY chronologisch zusammenfasst. Es umfasst 256 Seiten und wurde von Daniel Wallace und Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben. Zusätzlich enthält es zahlreiche farbige Illustrationen von Mark Chiarello, Tommy Lee Edwards und John van Fleet. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger, Die ultimative Chronik, wurde die am 25. Oktober 2005 erschienene New Essential Chronology um die Ereignisse aus Die Dunkle Bedrohung, Angriff der Klonkrieger, Die Rache der Sith und der New Jedi Order-Serie erweitert. Im Anhang befindet sich eine Karte der Galaxis. Das Buch ist als tatsächliches Geschichtsbuch verfasst und berichtet von den Ereignissen als tatsächliche Begebenheiten. „Virtueller“ Autor des Buches ist der Geschichtswissenschaftler Voren Na'al, emeritierter Archivar des Historischen Rates, der auch das Vorwort an „Geschichtsstudenten“ richtet. Die New Essential Chronology ist das umfassendste Nachschlagewerk zu den zeitlichen Abläufen der gesamten Geschichte des Star Wars Universums, da es nahezu alle erhältlichen Quellen (Filme, Bücher, Comics und Videospiele), die bis zum Zeitpunkt des Erscheinens herausgegeben wurden, enthält. Die Informationen aus all diesen Quellen werden in übersichtlichen, nach Jahren sortierten Abschnitten zusammengefasst. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags "At last, it's the ultimate history of the spectacular Star Wars saga, lavishly illustrated and in full color for the first time. With the completion of Episodes I, II, and III, the epic story that's captivated millions can now be told in its entirety, from the time of the primordial Knights of the Old Republic and the Clone Wars to the birth of the Empire, from the destruction of the Death Star to the adventures of the New Jedi Order. Beautifully illustrated by Mark Chiarello, Tommy Lee Edwars, and John Van Fleet, Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology offers the comprehensive and official chronicle of that extraordinary galaxy so gar, far away. Herein you'll find: * the most exciting and climactic events from all epochs of Star Wars - those explosive turning points in the shaping of the galaxy * a gripping account of the controversial Clone Wars - the treachery that fueled them and the terrifying aftermath * profiles of the key players in the history of the Star Wars galaxy, along with all the most popular heroes and villains from every movie, book, comic, TV special, game, and cartoon Follow Anakin Solo's perilous journey as he wrestles with the dark side; behold the black soul of each Dark Lord of the Sith, from Darth Sidious to Darth Vader; experience the fiery space battles that decided the fates of entire planets; and witness the ferocious invasion of the seemingly invincible Yuuzhan Vong. The training of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the invasion of Naboo, the capture of Princess Leia, the Battle of Yavin IV, the lightsaber death duel between Organa Solo and Beldorion the Hutt - all of the key events are captured and preserved for all time in this drama-filled Star Wars chronicle." Inhalt * Author's Acknowledgements * Introduction to Students of History * Note on Dating Conventions * Part 1: Tales of the Ancient Republic **Formation of the Republic **Emergence of the Sith **Legacy of the Sith *'Part 2: The Fall of the Republic **The Beginning of the End **The Clone Wars *'Part 3: The Empire and the New Order''' **The Dark Times *'Part 4: Profiles in History' **Han Solo **Lando Calrissian **The Skywalkers *'Part 5: The Galactic Civil War' **Armed Rebellion begins **A Light Eclipsed **Alliance Triumphant *'Part 6: Birth of the New Republic' *'Part 7: Empire Resurgent' *'Part 8: The Return of the Jedi Knights' *'Part 9: Uprisings and Insurgencies' *'Part 10: A Lasting Peace' *'Part 11: Generations of Jedi Knights' *'Part 12: The New Jedi Order' * Galaxy Map * Index Anmerkung [[Bild:Hyperraum Krieg (Coruscant).jpg|thumb|right|Von Herr der Ringe inspiriert]] *Einige Jahresangaben der New Essential Chronology widersprechen anderen offiziellen Quellen. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist das Ende des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs, der laut der Chronology im Jahr 40 VSY endete, laut Jango Fett - Die Jagd beginnt jedoch im Jahr 34 VSY (und dem Ultimate Visual Guide im Jahr 44 VSY). *Ebenso steht die Aussage der Chronology, dass der Jedi-Einsatztrupp unter Anakin Solo, der zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges ein Weltschiff infiltrierte, um dort die Voxyn-Königin zu töten, im Widerspruch zum Inhalt des Buchs Das Ultimatum selbst. Im Buch befindet sich das Weltschiff (stationär) im Orbit um den Planeten Myrkr, die Chronology verlagert die Geschehnisse jedoch in den Orbit von Wayland. *Ein weiteres etwas wunderliches Artefakt des Buches ist das Bild auf Seite 10/11, welches merkwürdigerweise Teile aus „Der Herr der Ringe“ zu enthalten scheint. Weblinks * en:The New Essential Chronology es:The New Essential Chronology fi:The New Essential Chronology ja:スター・ウォーズ 全史 pl:The New Essential Chronology pt:The New Essential Chronology ru:Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история sr:The New Essential Chronology Kategorie:Essential Guides Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen